


Miles to go before I sleep.

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More to come. - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of Haise's strange behavior, a familiar blond is forced to move in with the Quinx Squad, per Haise's request. The Quinx, not sure what to think have their doubts about him, but maybe, having him around won't be that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles to go before I sleep.

Sasaki had been acting strange, and he was pretty sure the rest of his squad (Akira as well) was catching on to him.

 

He tried not to make it obvious that something was bothering him and at the same time attempted to make excuses for coming home late, or lagging on missions. He knew, that during the past few meetings and investigations, his tendency to dart out or excuse himself five minutes before the meeting was over was quite suspicious and in addition, Akira had almost had it with him.

 

After weeks of snappiness, near silence, coming home late or not coming home at all he was unintentionally embarrassing Akira in front of the higher ups, and making his squad look bad.

 

If Haise could help it, he really would. If he could explain everything to Akira and the others, he would. But he simply couldn't, because they wouldn't understand.

 

He was facing a real problem—a problem not fit for an investigator like himself. And while in the long run said problem indirectly involved Aogiri (The Black Rabbit to be more specific), it was really no concern of the CCG's. Haise knew this very well.

 

He knew he should've just ignored it. He needed to walk away when he saw the danger sprouting from the seed.

 

But he simply couldn't, because while he knew and understood protocol, Haise didn’t have the heart to abandon someone who needed his help.

 

He assumed that his next few moves on the chessboard could either result in him getting demoted or fired from the CCG altogether, but whatever happened, was worth it to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

That winter night, both Tooru and Ginshi found themselves overthe stove.

 

Ginshi held a pan and spatula while Tooru held a box with instructions. Disaster was already already in the air as smoke poured from the over stove railing and seeped into the living room where as of present, Saiko lay on the couch, half asleep. When the smoke from the kitchen entered her nostrils, she immediately sat up and began to cough. In horror, she opened her eyes and realized that the whole living room was covered in a dark cloud.

 

“Ginshi...Tooru!” She jumped and nearly tripped over herself as she ran into the kitchen. Tooru was already fanning away some of the smoke while Ginshi tried to tend to the burning food. Everything was just falling apart by the time Saiko reached the kitchen window.

 

“Saiko! It's too cold!” Ginshi yelled. “Close the window!”

 

There was bickering from their part and fanning from Tooru's part. By now, the food, or what they considered to be “food”, was nothing but ash stuck to the skillet. The smoke detector had gone off and was beeping as loud as it possibly could. With Ginshi closing the window, it wasn't like any smoke was getting out.

 

 

Luckily, in the midst of their chaos and destruction, the front door slowly crept open. The smoke exited causing the person entering the small living room to cough. The trio's first instinct was to assume that it was Sasaki and for a moment, staring at their burned food, they were excited. However, when Urie stepped through the threshold, there was an obvious sigh of disapproval.

 

“Are you guys trying to burn down Sasaki's apartment?” Was Urie's greeting, as he took his shoes off and entered the kitchen.

 

“It's not like he's home enough to care.” Saiko's reply was muffled, as she crashed back down on the couch. “And no one can make a decent meal.”

 

“Hey, we're not used to cooking.”

 

Tooru defended, peaking his head from the door frame. “Maybe you could try?”

 

Saiko mumbled something, and placed a pillow over her head. Urie, witnessing the scene, walked into the kitchen and promptly snatched the skillet from Ginshi who was on the border line of hunger and anger.

 

“Where the hell is Sasa-san? We haven't had a decent meal for days_”

 

“There's something wrong with him.” Urie tossed the dish in the sink. “It probably has to do with Akira or Arima.”

 

“Probably something that he's not going to tell us...” Tooru currently wiped the stove and the counter. “I just hope it's nothing serious. Maybe they're putting him through a more advanced or more challenging form of training.”

 

There was of course, that normal silence the befell the group as they each cleaned. When everything was wiped and swept up, Urie went for the phone.

 

“Wherever Sasaki is, he isn't here. We obviously can't cook anything so I'll order something.”

 

No one had any complaints.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

It was about eleven at night, when the final box of pizza had been eaten.

 

Saiko lay asleep on the couch, a box next to her. Tooru was upstairs, preparing for bed and Ginshi was probably already asleep. Urie was downstairs sitting in the arm chair. He was drifting off into sleep with his music in his ears.

 

Around that time, when his eyelids were drooping, the front door opened.

 

As he partially expected, Sasaki stepped through. Saiko didn't notice him but Urie did. His mentor, like he had for the past few days, looked dazed and exhausted. He slowly took off his shoes before walking to the ktichen where he saw the stray boxes of pizza laying on the counter.

 

From where Urie sat (and pretended to be asleep), he could see a great amount of guilt plague Sasaki's face. Almost as if he blamed himself for the Quinx having to resort to fast food...like they had for a few nights now. Sluggishly, he took a few boxes in his hands and left the apartment for a few minutes. Urie supposed he was going back outside to throw them in the dumpster downstairs.

 

The sound of the dumpster lid downstairs was clearly evident. A few seconds later, he returned, this time however, he held a large plastic back in his hand. It seemed full, as if it was carrying a lot of things, but from where he sat, Urie couldn't be sure what.

 

Sasaki seemed to notice Urie, but thought he was asleep.

 

OoOoOoOoOooO

 

Despite the fact that Haise was cooking breakfast that morning, morality overall was still low or uncertain.

 

It was a common thing for Haise to initiate conversation, but that morning, like most he was quiet. He cooked breakfast without so much as a hello. There was emptiness in his eyes, something that even Saiko seemed to notice.

 

Does it taste good?” He asked, breaking the painful silence that seemed to be bothering every member of the Quinx.

 

Tooru was the first to nod his head, Ginshi shrugged, Saiko had the food in her mouth.

 

Urie hadn't really eaten that much, he couldn't find his appetite. Seeing Sasaki that morning just upset him. His mentor's actions had been getting not just to him, but the whole group. It was as if they were walking on egg shells. Sometimes he was rude to them, other times, he was like this, kind and almost apologetic.

 

His constant change in mood was getting on Urie's nerves.

 

“I'll be out again, late...sorry.” He took hold of his plate and took it to the sink. “I'll try to get back in time for dinner.”

 

The four who remained at the table just looked at each other, not really sure how to respond. “If I don't get back in time, then you guys can order dinner. I left my card in my bedroom.”

 

“Sasaki-san.” Urie pressed through the thick cloud of uncertainty.

 

“Yes.”

 

There was an uneasy feeling about the table, as the other three gazed at Urie in astonishment. Urie didn't care.

 

“You've been acting_”

“Is everything okay?” Mutsuki interjected. “You've been acting strange.”

 

Sasaki shifted nervously as he stood and managed a smile. “I'm fine Mutsuki...thank you.” He nervously grabbed his chin. “I'm sorry I've been acting so...distant.” Urie rose an eyebrow, Saiko slouched in her chair, Mutsuki showed genuine concern and Ginshi simply crossed his arms.

 

It felt as if conversation was threatening to scratch the surface, but for the remainder of their breakfast, every single member of the Quinx squad remained silent until Haise left.

 

There was an audible sigh of relief when that happened.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

That morning, at around ten, Akira had called Urie instructing him to meet her at the CCG in less than thirty minutes. He was also instructed not to tell his comrades.

 

Leaving the apartment without a trace, he met up with Akira as instructed. Entering the meeting room, he took his seat at the large table, where Akira sat opposite to him. She wore the same emotionless and bland expression as always. She sat up straight, giving off a rather threatening posture.

 

Urie could tell that this meeting would be important as Akira had already laid papers out before her. From a distance, Urie couldn't make clear their contents but after a while he figured out that he didn't need to.

“Good morning Urie.” Akira had started in the same manner she held almost every day. “Forgive the inconvenience.”

 

“It's fine.” Urie replied.

 

“Good.” Akira took hold of one of the papers and gazed at it in silence before meeting Urie's gaze.

 

“Can you tell me a bit about Sasaki's behavior? Has he been acting strange or anything of the sort?”

 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

“Has anyone seen Urie?”

 

Tooru had just finished showering. He stepped out of his room dressed, gazing around and trying to find the other member of his squad.

 

“He's probably at the store.” Ginshi yelled from the living room.

 

“Has anyone heard anything from Sasaki...?” Mutsuki was obviously distressed. He had been ever since Sasaki started acting out of turn. Now, he was just trying his best to keep everything together.

 

“Nope!”

 

“Well, I'm going out. If we're not sure where Urie is then we can't assume he's at the store. We need more food so I'll be back.” Mutsuki knocked on Saiko's door but as expected, there was no response.

 

So without wasting any more time, Mutsuki grabbed his coat and was on his way.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

 

It wasn't a surprise that night, that Sasaki didn't return home, but as Mutsuki cooked dinner, Saiko played video games, and Ginshi prepared the dishes...the trio noticed that one very important person was missing. That person being Urie.

 

None of the three wanted to assume that he pulled a complete Haise Sasaki and vanished, but as dinner was eaten and the trio went off to bed, that was looking more and more likely.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

The next morning, neither Haise nor Urie had returned to the apartment.

 

Mutsuki was beyond worried and even contemplated calling the CCG, but he knew that was a risky move. He had first called Urie a few times, and as expected he didn't answer. Upon calling Sasaki, he realized that his mentor had left his phone in his room.

 

This was really getting to Mutsuki...none of it was making any sense.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

“Maybe they're going on a private investigation.” Saiko had suggested as the three sat on the couch that night. They had each order a box of pizza, using Haise's card and as of present, they were watching some cheesy horror movie.

 

It kind of took their mind off things but Saiko's questioned just opened another door of confusion.

 

“Wouldn't Sasa-san tell us?” Ginshi replied.

 

“Maybe Arima and Akira instructed him not to.” Mutsuki added with some hope. “I mean, both Urie and Sasaki are amazing investigators. It wouldn't be a surprise if they went on a mission together. Maybe Sasaki is getting a promotion?”

 

Saiko stretched. “Maybe both of them are getting one.”

 

“Still,” Ginshi started, his eyes glued to the screen. “I think they should've at least told us.”

 

Things died down a bit as the other two silently agreed with Ginshi's statement. It was painful almost to think that Urie and Sasaki would keep secrets from them. Even if they both were more skilled than the rest of their group, feeling excluded wasn't fun. Besides, weren't they all supposed to be a family?

 

Pushing these painful thoughts out of his head, Mutsuki continued to watch the movie. Currently, Saiko rested her head in his lap while he was tempted to rest his head on Ginshi shoulder. Ginshi, was drifting into sleep, bobbing his head side to side. There was a blanket covering all of them, making it more comfortable than it needed to be but at that moment, Mutsuki didn't really care.

 

He himself was growing tired and this movie was boring. Maybe he would take that chance and rest on Ginshi's shoulder. The three of them could fall asleep on the couch...it wouldn't be too awkward...Saiko wouldn't mind. It wasn't like she was...

 

Mutsuki's train of thought crashed when he heard the front door open and as quiet and peaceful as the trio was, it seemed they all sat up and gave their attention to whomever was at the door.

 

_Is it Urie? Or is it Sasaki? I hope they have some food._ Was Saiko's thought.

Mutsuki's thoughts followed.  _Who ever it is, I hope they're alright. Maybe it's both of them._

 

Ginshi's thought process took another turn. _Fuck both of them for leaving me here. I'm strong too you know..._

 

Each member kept a watchful eye on the entry way until a dark, shadowed foot kicked through the threshold. Next, there followed a body and all too soon, the menacing figure came into view. The three wanted to think this _was_ Haise, after all, it looked like him, but there was something off...completely off, about his posture and attire in general.

 

Maybe it was the blood covering his face, or that one blaring kakugan. Maybe it was the blood on his white jacket, and even the way his naturally curly hair stuck out as if he'd been electrocuted. Or maybe, it wasn't any of those things.

 

It wasn't the threatening aura alone that put the trio on edge, but the human cadaver that he currently held, wrapped in a white, bloody sheet. It was motionless, and it was evident that he carried a human body. Whether he killed said person or not was a mystery. Mutsuki gulped, Saiko gasped and Ginshi glued his lips shut. Within seconds, the three were dead silent underneath the couch blanket, praying like hell that Haise didn't see them.

 

There was a sickening silence that filled the area until Haise's footsteps began again and vanished as he reached his room, and even then, when his door was shut, the trio didn't move a muscle. As uncomfortable as they were, it was worth it to live another day.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

The sound of cracking eggs and the smell sizzling bacon woke the trio. The apartment, that morning, was filled with the all to familiar and missed sensation of a well cooked breakfast. Without hesitation, the trio hopped off of the sofa and rushed into the kitchen, expecting to see Sasaki and momentarily forgetting the fact that he looked like a serial killer the night before. However, as they reached the kitchen, hungry and excited, they stopped suddenly, for it was not Haise who stood by the stove.

 

Confused, the three gazed at a young man with very bright, blond, and shaggy hair. The blond tips brushed the collar of the blue robe he wore to conceal his body that morning. His eyes were honey brown and were focused as he stared the at the eggs in the skillet, making sure not to burn them.

 

For the most part, he was good looking, save for a large purple bruise on his left cheek. In addition, despite the determination in his eyes, he had a great amount of melancholy about him. His posture seemed to sag, and his lips were curled into some sort of frown. He looked like, at a point in life, he had been happy, but now, that joy was something of his past, and left nothing but sorrow in its wake.

 

Why he was cooking for them that morning, they did not know. Who he was, and why he was there...well that was a mystery in itself. A mystery the three wanted to crack.

 

“Umm...” Saiko too this chance to step forward and make her presence known. “Excuse me...sir are you...”

 

He jumped and nearly dropped the spatula. Followed by a gasp, he had to grab on to the counter momentarily to catch his breath. Saiko, taken back by his reaction, itched her head. “Um...”

 

“Sorry,” He held a hand up in defense. “It wasn't your fault, that was me...totally me...” He turned around to turn off the stove. “I really didn't mean to scare you or anything.”

 

“You scared me?” Saiko rose an eyebrow.

 

“I guess it should be the other way around!” He laughed, and itched his cheek nervously. “Sorry about it though. It may be strange, I mean...me being here may be strange. I have a feeling he didn't tell you guys about me?”

 

“Sasaki-san?” Mutsuki asked.

 

“Haise...yeah, he...I guess he's kept quiet about me. That's fine I guess.” He smiled. “I um...made breakfast for you all though. I just thought it would be something nice to do.”

 

Saiko hastily rushed passed the blond and took a plate of food from the kitchen counter that sat next to two others.

 

“Thanks!” She yelped, migrating to the living room. Ginshi and Mutsuki remained not sure what to do next.

 

“Those two plates are for you...I hope you like bacon.”

 

He was nervous, that much was obvious, and he didn't look harmful, still Mutsuki kept his guard up. “Were you the person in the sheet last night?” That question was random, but it was the only thing that made sense at the moment.

 

It took the blond a while to answer, but after thinking, he did. “Oh...the sheet that Haise was carrying? Yeah, that was me. I was asleep however...” He took a deep breath. “I know it's weird, me being here. I don't want you guys to feel like I'm intruding. I mean, it's weird for me too you know...I didn't even think I'd survive last night, let alone end up in a place where I'm safe.”

 

_Safe?_ “Were you in danger?” Mutsuki took a seat at the table, and Ginshi followed.

 

“Yeah, for a few weeks....Haise told me to keep quiet about it though.”

 

“Did Haise save you from whatever danger you were in?”

 

Around this time, the blond had taken the plates from the counter and placed them in front of both Ginshi and Mutsuki. He smiled at Mutsuki's question.

 

“I'd be dead if it weren't for Haise.”

 

Things grew quiet as both Ginshi and Mutsuki ate. For a while, Mutsuki played with his food until his hunger started to take over. He took a few bites of the rice and was surprised by how good it tasted. The blond, noticing the expression on his face, smiled.

 

“Do you like it?” He asked, gazing from across the table.

 

“Yeah...it's really good. It tastes like something Sasaki-san would make...” Mutsuki placed his fork down. “By the way...what's your name?”

 

“Oh! Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is_”

 

“Hide!”

 

Catching everybody's attention, and standing in the kitchen entry way with a bloody sheet in his arms, was Haise. Thank God, he looked a lot more civil that morning than he did the night before. But his tone suggested otherwise. 

 

“Good morning, Haise...I just met your squad.” Hide slowly stood, grabbing the chair for what looked like support. 

 

“No, no ...no...” Haise took a few nervous steps forward until he reached Hide, where he took firm hold of both his wrists. “They weren't supposed to see you...you guys,” He looked at Ginshi and Mutsuki. “You guys weren't supposed to see him...”

 

Completely aware that Hide was the reason their mentor had been acting strange, both Ginshi and Mutsuki understood that whatever had come up, involved Hide and it was very important to Haise.

 

“We...we aren't going to tell anyone Sasa-san.” Ginshi spoke up rather quietly.

 

“You can trust us.” Mutsuki reassured.

 

Haise seemed disoriented, but after a few seconds of deep breaths, he regained some sort posture. “Okay...okay...” He released Hide's hands and took steps back. He stepped on the sheet he had dropped a few minutes before and bent down to pick it up. 

 

“I guess I just overreacted.” 

 

“It's fine.” Mutsuki reassured. 

 

Haise mumbled something to himself as he made a quick trip to the laundry room. When he returned, he helped Hide into a chair and sat down next to him. For a few moments, he avoided any contact, until he took a deep breath.

 

“I'd like to start by saying, I'm really sorry for everything, for the way I've been acting to you guys...” As he began, Saiko slowly trotted into the kitchen where she pulled out a chair, and joined the discussion.

 

“It hasn't been fair, and as your mentor, I shoudl've known better. That's bad...on my part and I hope you can forgive me.”

 

“It's fine.” Mutsuki replied, speaking for all of them. “If something's going on...just tell us.”

 

“That's the thing. I couldn't tell you, not while...ugh...I will tell you but not now. It's a lot to take in and I've done a lot of things that are considered illegal in the eyes of the CCG. If I told you guys when everything started, then you all would've wanted to help. I couldn't risk you getting hurt or caught...All that you need to know now, is that things are fine...for now.” He smiled and gazed at Hide. It was quite evident, the trio realized, that Haise's stare was filled with a certain amount of compassion. Friendship...maybe....Love....well...the way he stared at Hide said it all.

 

“Hide, is going to be staying with us from now on. Please, be nice to him....he can't walk well, he gets sick easily_”

 

“Haise, I'm not a kid.” Hide cut him off. “Look...I don't require that much care. I really don't want to busy you guys because I know you're always working so...”

 

“If you need help you can ask.” Saiko smiled. “Besides, if you're staying here, we'll have to find some way to pay you back for making such a good breakfast every morning_”

 

“Saiko that's rude!” Mutsuki intervened.

 

“It's fine! I don't mind cooking for you guys, it's the least I can do.” Hide smiled and absently rubbed the purple bruise on his face. “And I'm not much trouble...” He took a deep breath. “And I know Haise is your mentor but he doesn't speak for all of you. So I want to know if it's alright for me to stay.”

 

Mutsuki nodded. “Yes. But, if you have trouble walking don't hesitate to ask for help.”

 

“I don't mind.” Ginshi added. Saiko's answer went without being said, causing Haise to breath a sigh of relief.

 

“Good...good...” He stood. “But please keep this between us. Don't tell Akira, don't tell...each other...don't tell yourselves....don't tell...Urie...” He paused. “Where's Urie?”

 

The trio shrugged. “Gone.” Saiko muttered.

 

“We shouldn't tell him either.” Ginshi stretched. “He's been acting strange too, and I highly doubt it's for a good reason like you, Sasa-san. He probably shouldn't know about Hide. He'd do anything for a promotion, even if that involved turning Hide in.”

 

There was a silent nod.

 

“Well then...” Haise yawned. “We've got work, at least the three of us do. Saiko, you can stay here with Hide. And Hide,” Hide looked up at Haise. “You know you aren't supposed to be standing. Or walking. You need to go back to bed.”

 

“I can't sleep all day.”

 

“You can, and you will come on.” 

There wasn't much of a fight, as Hide was swept off of his feet. “You're going to take your medicine, and then you're going back to bed.” The two bickered for a while until they vanished down the hallway. Both Ginshi and Mutsuki breathed a sigh of relief as they too stood. Minutes later, Haise returned with his brief case and coat on. 

 

He gave the two that heart warming smile that they'd learned to miss.

 

“Alright then...” He yawned a bit before stepping forward. “Time to get back to business.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoy! Please tell me what you think and have a wonderful day!


End file.
